darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Siegward of Catarina
Siegward of Catarina is a character in Dark Souls III. He is voiced by Miles Richardson, who also voiced Siegmeyer of Catarina and the Undead Male Merchant in Dark Souls. Description Siegward wears the Catarina Set and wields a Storm Ruler along with the Pierce Shield. Plot Siegward can first be encountered taking a two-stage elevator up from the basement of the church in Undead Settlement. He tells the player that he's trying to figure out how to get to the top of the tower, in order to speak with whoever is launching the giant arrows down below, but the elevator only goes down to the basement. When the player reaches the top of the tower and then returns down, Siegward can be heard pondering during the descent, indicating that he has changed locations. There is a hidden path that can be accessed by jumping off the elevator as it travels between levels, which leads to an upper level of the Undead Settlement. Siegward can be encountered here, sitting on a ledge observing the Demon off in the distance. If the player goes down and engages it, Siegward will berate them but offer support in defeating it. When it is defeated, he will reward the player with a Siegbräu and the "Toast" gesture. If the player speaks to him again, they will get the "Sleep" gesture as well. After encountering Unbreakable Patches in the Cathedral of the Deep, the player can encounter Siegward stuck in a well in the Cathedral of the Deep, right outside of the Cleansing Chapel bonfire. As Patches has stolen his armor, the player must retrieve it in order to rescue Siegward. The armor can be obtained by purchasing it from Patches, or by killing him and looting it. If the player missed Patches' encounter in the Cathedral, they must trigger his appearance at Firelink Shrine (although they may need to speak with Siegward in the well first). When the player returns the armor to Siegward, he will give the "Rejoice" gesture. Next, Siegward will be found in Irithyll of the Boreal Valley, near the Distant Manor bonfire in the area past the Sewer Centipedes. Upon talking to him, he will grant the player Emit Force, another Siegbräu and heal the player upon completion of the initial dialogue. He will also grant the "Toast" and "Sleep" gestures here if the player has not previously obtained them. The last place Siegward will be found is in the Profaned Capital, locked in a cell. In order to free him, the player must obtain the Old Cell Key and find the hidden entrance to his cell to unlock it; within the cell is the Covetous Gold Serpent Ring. Once Siegward has been freed, he will thank the player and give them a Titanite Slab. Siegward's last appearance will be at Yhorm the Giant's boss fight, where he will join the player with a Storm Ruler. If he survives the encounter, he will give the player one final Siegbräu. He will also leave them his armor set, shield and Storm Ruler afterward. If the player has already defeated Yhorm the Giant before freeing Siegward from the cell in the Profaned Capital, the Storm Ruler will appear as a drop in the boss area, but the player will not receive his armor set nor shield or Siegbräu. Locations *Undead Settlement (first encounter) *Cathedral of the Deep (second encounter) *Irithyll of the Boreal Valley (third encounter) *Profaned Capital (final encounter) Drops 100px | Guaranteed |Pierce Shield (Dark Souls III) Pierce Shield | Pierce Shield (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed |Catarina Helm (Dark Souls III) Catarina Helm | Catarina Helm (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed |Catarina Armor (Dark Souls III) Catarina Armor | Catarina Armor (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed |Catarina Gauntlets (Dark Souls III) Catarina Gauntlets | Catarina Gauntlets (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed |Catarina Leggings (Dark Souls III) Catarina Leggings | Catarina Leggings (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed }} Dialogue |} Notes *If the player already has a set of Catarina armor in their inventory when meeting Siegward at the well, they can give it to him instead of tracking down Patches. They will lose the set, however. *Sending Greirat to pillage Irithyll whilst Siegward is present there, will enable him to survive and return to Firelink. Trivia *Siegward is reminiscent of Siegmeyer of Catarina from ''Dark Souls. ''In both games, the player must help the Catarinian through various obstacles. In addition, both of their questlines can award the player with a Titanite Slab. *Siegward pronounces his name as "zeeg-vard". Videos pl:Siegward z Catariny